bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaki Uike
Sakaki Uike (鵜池榊, Uike Sakaki) is the son of Sasuke Uike. He is third seat of Squad Six. Appearance Sakaki appears as a young man with red eyes and long green hair tied in a ponytail with thin red rope. He wears the standard shihakushō, as well as a purple jinbaori with gold trimmings, and similarily styled elbow-length gloves. Personality Despite being of Noble descent, Sakaki mostly prefers to behave like a normal man; the same can be said for his father. However, in heated (and often comedic) arguments, he tends to remind his opponent of his Noble status, hoping that it will win him the debate. He takes his abilities in great stride, but does not become overconfident and gauges the scope of his opponent's before taking action. History Origin 500 years ago, Sakaki was born as the son of Sasuke and his wife. He made friends with Yuuichi Morino during his years at the Soul Reaper Academy. Turn Back The Pendulum He remained as Squad Six's Third Seat throughout and following the events of the Vizard incident. Soul Society arc Sakaki is present during Ichigo's entrance into Soul Society. He offers his help in apprehending the Ryoka to his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, who quickly refuses his help and forbids him to take any action. Despite this, Sakaki follows the movements of Yasutora Sado, commenting to himself on the similarities between his power and Sakaki's Zanpakutō. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakaki is a highly competent swordsman. He is capable of wielding the abnormally large size of his sealed Zanpakutō with grace. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Considering the nature of his Shikai, Sakaki is skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Kidō Expert: Sakaki has a great understanding of Kidō, and can perform up to level 60 spells without the incantation. Flash Steps Expert: Sakaki is proficient enough in Flash Steps to keep up with Captain-level Shinigami. Great Spiritual Power: Contrary to his rank, Sakaki just about possesses spiritual energy equal to a Captain; however, he keeps his reiatsu supressed greatly. Zanpakutō Nadare Kyō (雪崩橋, Avalanche Bridge) is an oversized katana similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's during the Agent of the Shinigami arc. It has a forest green hilt and a bronze guard made up of rectangular blocks that curve to one side. Sakaki carries it in an equally large black sheath strapped by his right shoulder. *'Shikai': The release command is Smash (崩れる, kuzureru, lit. Crumble). When released, it takes the form of a large brown and gold fingerless gauntlet which covers his entire left arm. It bears a striking similarity to one worn by Terra. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Ningen Kossetsu' (人間骨折, Human Fracture): By punching his opponent on any area of the body, Sakaki can create several wounds at once distributed across their body. The amount varies depending on the spiritual strength of the target. :*'Chikyū Kyūshū' (地球吸収, Earth Absorption): Sakaki can drain the reishi out of a quantity of rock, which he can then redirect into a powerful blast, similar to Yasutora Sado's El Directo. ::Enhanced Durability: It grants Sakaki more stamina and can withstand most attacks. ::Enhanced Precision: Despite the size of the gauntlet, it grants Sakaki near-inhuman precision. ::Earth Manipulation: Sakaki can punch the ground and let rise several columns of rock. He can then fling them at his opponent telepathically. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but vaguely commented upon. Sasuke states that Sakaki was in Bankai for five seconds and then collapsed for an unknown reason.